


Free and Easy Down the Road I Go

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Dean is boredSquare Filled: Handjobs





	Free and Easy Down the Road I Go

Dean is bored.

He loves driving- it's one of his favorite things, actually- but after almost an hour of nothing but empty fields and flat horizons, Dean is getting fidgety.

Sam is deeply engrossed in some ancient book he pulled out of a dark corner of the bunker library. Seriously, Dean's pretty sure he can see little clouds of dust every time Sam turns a page. But the kid seems to be enjoying himself immensely and Dean is jealous.

Without saying a word, Dean reaches over and lays his hand on Sam's knee. A smile flits across Sam's lips, but he doesn't say anything. Smirking to himself, Dean let's his hand wander slowly- very slowly- up Sam's thigh. The closer Dean gets to his crotch, the more Sam's brow furrows and the more he squirms in his seat.

“Dean,” he mutters when Dean's fingers brush the jean-covered bulge that is his target. “I'm reading. You're driving.”

“I'm good at multitasking,” Dean says, rubbing gently along the line of Sam's cock and feeling it thicken beneath his touch. “Are you?”

“Dean,” Sam repeats, but he sounds less snobby and more aroused.

“I'll take care of ya, Sammy. Always do.”

Dean flicks Sam's button open and slowly drags the zipper down. Sam starts to set his book aside, but Dean shakes his head.

“Read to me?” he asks, flashing Sam a mischievous grin.

Sam flushes, but opens the book again and starts reading, aloud this time. Dean's not paying attention to the words, though. His focus is on the road and the velvet heat of Sam's cock in his palm. It only takes a few strokes to bring Sam to full hardness and soon the younger Winchester is shifting in his seat to give Dean a better angle, pushing his hips forward and turning his body to the left.

“I knew you'd come around,” Dean teases, rubbing his thumb across the slit and catching a little bead of precum he smears over the head. Sam lifts his head to respond, but Dean gives a little squeeze. “Nuh-uh, keep reading, baby boy.”

Sam bites his lip, hesitating a moment but quickly returning to his reading when Dean moves to pull his hand away. Dean chuckles and continues stroking Sam's cock, throwing in an occasional twist of the wrist at the head that makes Sam's breath catch in his throat.

Dean moves his hand away for a second, to tug at his jeans until Sam awkwardly pushes them down a bit with one hand and his balls can be freed without them being threatened by his zipper.

“Unbutton you shirt,” Dean orders, rolling Sam’s balls between his fingers the way he knows Sam like best.

Sam obeys, fumbling a little as he undoes each button one-handed and stumbling over his words. Finally his shirt is open and Dean can push his undershirt up to reveal his torso, fingers playing over the lean muscles there. Then he digs in his pocket for the toys he snagged on an impulse from his bag this morning.

“Take your shirts off and put these on,” he orders, holding the toys out.

Sam blushes, but obeys. Dean glances over to admire the sight of Sam shedding his layers and then pinching his own nipples into hard peaks. When he's ready, he takes the clamps from Dean's outstretched palm one at a time and applies then to his nipples. Each one prompts a little whimper and a jerk of his cock.

“Knew those would come in handy,” Dean muses, gently flicking one and grinning at the resulting whine. “Keep reading.”

Sam’s voice is shaky now, laced with pain and arousal, and Dean lets his hand wander, exploring scarred skin and tormented nipples for a few miles before returning his attention to Sam's straining cock.

“ _ Dean _ ,” Sam gasps, breaking off his reading with a thrust of his hips.

“Yeah? You like that?” Dean keeps his touch light, nowhere near what Sam is craving.

“ _ Please, _ ” Sam whines. His knuckles are white where he's clutching the book and his hips keep stutter as he struggles to keep them still.

“So eager. Cum for me then, little brother.”

A few more flicks of his wrist are all it takes. Sam’s whole body stiffens with a groan and he paints his own belly with white streaks.

“Good boy,” Dean coos, working him through the aftershocks and only letting go when Sam bats his hand away. Dean plucks off first one clamp, then the other, and gently rubs the blood back into the little nubs. “You did so good. We're only twenty minutes from the Bunker, where we'll get you all cleaned up and settled in bed. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Sam murmurs.

Dean wipes his hand on a tissue and then wipes Sam's belly as well. Once that is done, he urges his brother to cuddle up against him.

“Imma have to play with you in the car more often,” Dean says, giving Sam's shoulders a squeeze.

“No, you have to let me drive so I can have my turn with you.”

“Hell no. You ride the brakes enough as is. I don't wanna find out wha else will happen if you drive one-handed.”


End file.
